Chocolate, Candles and Ladies Underwear
by hawtshizyo
Summary: Wallace is annoyed because Steven cares more about stones then him. Or so it seems. How will Wallace get his attention? Rated M for later chapters. Originshipping. Steven x Wallace. Daigo x Mikuri
1. Lonesome

Wallace frowns, frustrated. He begins to pace the small bedroom, his fists clenched together.  
He is indeed, very angry.  
Angry at whom, one may ask?  
None other then the twenty-five year old steel-pokemon training rock collecting maniac, also known as the previous champion of the Hoenn region and the eye of Wallace's affection. _Steven Stone. _

To begin the story of Wallace's miseries, not to long ago Steven had asked if he could temporarily stay with the blue haired man at his home in Sootopolis, for his home and rock collection had been destroyed in a typhoon that hit Mossdeep city. Wallace had agreed without completly thinking it through, for his crush on the man had power over his thinking. He allowed the miserable man stay with him for the time being. Steven still remained unhappy, sulking around his tiny home all day due to the fact there was no easy access to any caves in which he could look for stones. Untill he came up with a 'genious' plan, a plan in which Wallace regretfully followed through with.  
Moving to Fallarbor town.  
The suggestion had shocked Wallace, but they moved there anyway. And ever since then, Steven has hardly even been home, but has been off exploring caves and such in the nearby area, leaving Wallace at home alone. Its not like he wasn't alone to start with, but the least he could do was spend the day with him or something.

Wallace sighs again, pulling a lock of blue hair out of his face. He crosses his arms and sits down on the couch. Now he's the miserable one. The disgusting ash filled air prevented Wallace from wanting to leave the tiny house. In fact, he could only remember leaving his house about eight times in the total five months they've been living here. Unlike Steven, who was constantly gone.  
"Hi, Wallace." A voice chimes from behind him. Wallace turns around, noticing that the older man had arrived home. Wallace simply waves before getting up and heading upstairs. Once arrived in his room, he notices his Luvdisc, Elizabeth, bathing herself in the fishtank on his desk. Wallace smiles.  
"You miss being in the ocean don't you?" Wallace asks, watching her flutter out of the water and into his hands, making a sad chirping noise. "I do too. But don't worry, we'll go back to Sootopolis when Steven goes to live by himself." Although, he honestly wasn't sure when that would be. He lets Elizabeth rest on his shoulder before walking back downstairs, he needs to talk to Steven. and now. Entering the kitchen, he is greeted by Steven sitting at the dining room table, a bunch of dirty rocks scattered all over the wood, all of which are being examined by Steven.  
"Find anything new?" Wallace asks. The best he can do is act like he cares about the other mans rock obsession.

"It doesn't appear so," Steven sighs, resting his forehead in his palm.  
"Ah," Wallace mumbles, "that sucks."

An Awkward silence fills the air, sitting heavily on Wallace's shoulders. He had been friends with Steven for as long as he could possibly remember, and their relationship had never been... this _awkward_.  
"Is there any type of rock you're looking for in particular?" Wallace asks, gazing at the other man curiously.  
"U-Uh, no not really," The other male sighs, standing up. "But I'm going out to go look again. I'll be back later." He adds, his voice fades to a miserable mumble. Leaving his rocks on the table, he gets up and walks out the front door.  
Wallace doesn't even say anything, he just watches the other man leave. He can't help but feel a little bit hurt, because he noticed that the entire time that Steven was home, he never looked at Wallace _once. _  
His thoughts are interupted by the mad chirping of Elizabeth, who is still seated on his shoulder. Wallace picks her up, holding her in his hands agian.  
"Don't worry," Wallace smiles, his expression lights up a bit. "We _will_ get him to acknowledge us. Somehow." 


	2. The Plan

Wallace awoke early the next morning, quickly heading for the shower. He scrubs his entire body down with the most manliest smelling body wash he could find, the smell is strong and burnt his nose a bit, but he continues to use it anyway. He lathers his turquoise hair in shampoo twice before rinsing and uses a huge glob of conditioner, making his hair turn slick. He is sure to wash it out again, before repeating the cycle one more time. Once done with that, Wallace sprays himself with some Old Spice, despite the fact it isn't even his. (It belonged to Steven) and shaves his face smooth. He quickly drapes himself in a towel and made the quick, risky nude dash from the bathroom to his bedroom. Stripping of the towel, he pulls on a pair of boxers, his usual purple slim-fit jeans and his white shirt. After making sure he looks decent, he walks over to his mirror, and began to blow dry his hair, applying various hair products to it. His hair dried straight for the most part, except for the two hairs on the side of his head that stuck out and curled. Sighing, Wallace pulls his usual hat over his head. He heads back into the hallway and makes his way down the stairs.

Like usual, the first thing his eyes came into contact with is a snoring Steven, who is laying sprawled out on the couch, blankets on the floor and drool covering the pillow. Wallace sighs, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl. He continues to watch the other sleep. While doing so, he notices Stevens eyes flicker open.  
"Good morning," Wallace chuckles, peeling the banana and sliding it into his mouth.  
Steven simply groans, pulling the pillow over his head.  
Wallace reaches into the fridge, pulling out the orange juice. He shakes the container and pours some into two glasses. He brings one over to Steven. "Here, It seems like you're not keeping yourself hydrated."  
"Ah, thank-you." Steven smiles, looking up at Wallace for what seemed like the first time in months. "U-Uh, are you wearing my cologne?"  
"No," Wallace mutters quickly. "What makes you say that?"  
"Eh... I guess my senses are playing tricks on me." Steven sighs, taking a sip of the orange juice before placing it on the table beside the couch. He stands up, straightening out his clothes. The same outfit which he was wearing the night before. "Well, I'm off to Meteor Falls again. Come on Aron." Steven calls. Aron, who was sleeping in a small basket on the floor woke up instantly, trotting over to his masters side, yawning a bit. "See you in a bit Steven. I'll be back late tonight."  
Wallace can't help but feel a bit disappointed, but he nodded. "Bye."  
With that, Steven walks off, closing the door behind him.  
As soon as the door shuts, Wallace dashes back upstairs, opening all his drawers. He throws his clothes out and onto the floor, looking for a particular item in which he never wore. At the very bottom of his undergarments drawer, he found it.  
A pair of pink lacy underwear.  
There was a long story behind how he obtained them. To shorten it down, it was given to him by a crazed-fan, a fan in which thought he was female. Wallace sighs. He never thought he would wear it, but he shamefully pulls off his pants and boxers, only to replace them with the... undergarments. If one could even call them that.  
Once done, Wallace slips into his bathrobe. He found the lacy item quite uncomfortable, he didn't like the breeze.  
His thoughts are interupted by the questionable chirping of Elizabeth behind him.  
"Don't ask," Wallace mumbles, putting his clothes back in the drawers. He cleans his room, making sure it was spotless. He even made his bed, something in which he never did. After doing so, he realized he should probably wash the bed sheets. Quickly stripping the bed again, he throws the sheets in his laundry basket and opens the closet to get new ones. The bedsheets are a silky red, with a matching red duvet cover. Smirking, Wallace pulls them down and pulls them over the matress. He was careful to make sure there was no wrinkles to be seen. Once done with that, he pulls out some oil candles and places them on the beside table. He lights them, letting the sweet scent of lilac fill the air. Wallace inhales the sweet scent before moving on to go clean somewhere else in his house.  
The day went on as Wallace dashes around the house, cleaning and lighting more candles. The house now seems to have a relaxing atmosphere. Elizabeth was floating around the house, chirping loudly.  
"Hey," Wallace calls out, Elizabeth flying to his side immediatly. Wallace ponders for a moment, wondering how he would keep his Pokemon from interupting his plans. But then came up with an idea. Wallace walks into the bathroom, turning on the taps and filling the bath tub with cold water. "Here, you can swim here for a while." He says. Elizabeth quickly dives into the water, soaking herself. She hops around and splashes in the water, happy. "You like that?" Wallace grins. She lets out a loud happy cry of approval, "Okay, well stay in there for tonight okay?" She nods, diving back into the water. With that out of the way, Wallace heads back downstairs.  
He begins cleaning by picking up Stevens blankets and pillow, bringing them upstairs and throwing them into the laundry bin. Wallace glances at them slyly, before picking his blanket back up and inhaling the scent. He almost coughs, his nose filled with the smell of ash and dirt with a tint of Old Spice. Wallace sighs, throwing the blankets back into the bin. If Steven was going to be smelling like that, he would have to end up bathing him or forcing him to take a shower or something. He sighs, something _else_ to add to his plans.  
He strolls back down the stairs, continueing to clean. He dusts the furniture and lights more candles, dimming the lights a bit. Once done, Wallace took out a pot, turning on the stove. He reaches into the cupboard, and pulls out some baker chocolate. He drops it into the pot and ads some sugar and watches it melt. He opens the fridge and grabs some strawberries. He washes them, then places them neatly in a bowl. Once done, he goes back to stir the melting chocolate. The smell was nice, but he couldn't believe he was going through so much work just to impress the other male. But he had to admit. It was killing time, it was almost 3 pm now.  
"Hey Wallace!"  
Wallace froze, turning around. Only to see Steven standing at the doorway, Aron by his feet. Stevens eyes widened slightly before he quickly regained control of his expression.  
"You're home early," Wallace smiles, turning back to his melting chocolate.  
"U-Uh, yeah..." Steven stutters, then turns to Aron. "Go upstairs, okay? Go take a nap." Aron obeys, marching through the kitchen and up the stairs, out of sight.  
Steven walks up to Wallace, examining the contents of the pot. "...I see you've cleaned up a bit?" Steven asks, his voice shaking a bit.  
Wallace snickers quietly at the way the other male was acting. "Yeah,"  
"And whats with that outfit?" He asks again examining Wallace's short bathrobe. "Have you been walking around like that all day?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Do you have anything underneth it?"  
"Yeah,"  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"I thought you just said you did."  
"I do,"  
"Then what is it?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"I'm just curious!"  
Wallace sniffed Steven. "You smell bad," He remarks, wrinkling up his nose. "When was the last time you changed your clothes?"  
"Uh, the last time I showered," Steven notes.  
"When was that?"  
"Four days ago,"  
Wallace stared at the other in disgust. "Go shower," He mumbles. Wallace turns the stove off, lifting the pot of chocolate off the burner.  
"Fine," Steven mumbles, heading off towards the bathroom down the hall. Wallace sighs when he hears the door close and the shower turn on. He had caught his attention for a brief moment before he had demanded for the other to go and take a shower. He wondered if his plan would work. He wasn't completly sure about what Steven had thought about him. He didn't seem to mind when Wallace played with him, kissing him on the cheek and flirting and such, but it had been a while since he did that because Wallace simply stopped caring, letting the other man wonder around to fufill his need for stones.  
But Wallace needed him now. He couldn't hold himself back, he couldn't wait any longer. His goal was to have the other mans _full_ attention tonight; and he will succed. If it was the last thing he did. 


	3. Shower?

Wallace pours the chocolate into a small bowl, placing it in the center of the plate, strawberries surrounding it. Wallace quietly brings the plate of treats upstairs into his bedroom. He places it on the table beside his bed. The room was filled with the sweet scent of candles and dim lights. A suggesting atmosphere. He trots back down the stairs, heading towards the downstairs bathroom (the one in which, Elizabeth was not currently occupying). Where Steven was taking his shower.  
As he approached the bathroom door, he noticed the shower was still on. Wallace sighs, about to walk away, until he heard a loud _thump, _followed by an 'OWWW! God _DAMNIT_!' Wallace quickly hurries back to the bathroom, opening the door. He walks in to see a naked Steven hanging over the side of the bathtub.  
"Steven!" Wallace exclaims, hurrying over to the naked man, being careful not to slip on the water that coated the floor.

"Nhhhn..." Steven moans, lifting his head up, "I slipped on the soap..."  
Wallace wants to laugh, but he held it back. He carefully lifts the other out of the tub and up into his arms. He was heavy, but Wallace managed to hold him succesfully. He sets him down on the toilet seat. "Are you okay?"  
"M-Mhmm..." He groans, a far away look glazed in his eyes. "Wallace..?"  
"You're okay," He smiles, pulling a lock of gray hair out of his face, revealing a small red mark on his forehead. "If you take some Advil you'll feel better."  
"Alright," Steven mumbles, his eyes slowly shifting back into reality. He stares up at Wallace, a confused gaze settles on his face. Suddenly, all the heat in his body rushes up to his head as he pushes the other off, shrieking and reaching for something to cover himself up, the best thing he could find was the shower curtain. "G-Gah! W-Wha..." He still struggles, falling back into the bathtub.  
Wallace chuckles. "You're going to end up hitting your head again, get out now."  
"But I haven't washed all the soap off yet!" Steven complains. Wallace watches the other mans silouette stand up under the shower head.  
"I'll help you," Wallace whispers, his facial colour deepening.  
Stevens head pops out from behind the curtain. "Say what?"  
Wallace laughs awkwardly. "Don't worry, I won't do anything funny." He pulls open his bathrobe, letting it fall to his ankles. He watches Stevens jaw drop before slamming back into place.  
"W-W-Wha..." Steven stutters, his voice trails off as he stares at him.  
Wallace slides his fingers under the sides of the panties, pulling them down and letting them fall to the floor with his bathrobe. He shivers a little bit, the feeling of the damp air hitting his entire body. His own face red, he steps into the shower with the other man. Steven has his body back pressed against wall, as far away from Wallace as he can possibly manage, his eyes still wide open.  
Wallace giggles, stepping closer to him. He lets the warm water from the shower hit his body, closing his eyes. He was still nervous, he felt his body shaking a little bit. When he was establishing his plan in his head, it all sounded so perfect. But he never considered how he himself would end up reacting in this situation. He began to worry, what if he messed up? What if he made a fool out of himself in front of the other man? What _if _Steven didn't even return his affections? What was going to happen?  
He opens his eyes again, noticing Steven was standing right in front of him now, his dark eyes narrowed slightly.  
"What?" Wallace asks.  
"Whats up? You normally don't behave like this," Steven says, his brow is arched as he stares at Wallace.  
"Nothing," Wallace mumbles, crossing his arms and looking away.  
Steven smiles, stepping even closer to him and pulling Wallace into a gentle hug. "Thank-you for everything," He murmurs, his grip on the other tightening. Wallaces face turns even more red as he hesitantly lets his own hands rest on the others slippery back. He didn't know what the other was thanking him for, but he went along with it. He lets his chin rest on the others hard shoulder. He'd never realized how strongly built and tall the other man was. Probably due to the fact Steven spent half his time tearing apart caves in search of rocks. The thought suddenly made Wallace sad, remembering that Steven was hardly ever home, if Wallace hadn't been distracting him, he probably would have set out for Meteor Falls again.  
Wallace pulls away, only to be slammed back against the wall in an even more powerful hug. Wallace lets out a squeek as his body made contact with the tiled wall, followed by the weight of the other man pushing against him.  
"S-Steven?" Wallace gasps, pulling away just enough to see his face.  
"When we get out of here, I'm going to make love to you," Steven whispers, "so hard you're not going to even know what happened. Now shut up and wash my back." Steven turns around, revealing his soapy back.

Wallaces eyes widen as he stares at him. "What?"  
"What?"  
Wallace didn't even have anything to say, he just examined the others facial expression, checking for seriousness. He does, however, reach out and starts lathering the soap and water on Stevens back. He felt himself trembling a bit, mostly with anxiousness and nervousness. Once he was done washing the other, he steps back a little bit. Steven soon turns around to face the other, smiling at Wallace.  
"Thank-you," He grins, turning to step out of the bathtub. Wallace soon follows after turning off the taps, something which Steven had failed to do.  
Wallace grabs his bathrobe off the floor, draping it over his shoulders. He throws a towel at Steven, who was distracted by something on the floor.  
"Were you really wearing these?" Steven chuckles, holding up the panties that Wallace was wearing earlier.  
"Shut up," Wallace snaps, grabbing the panties out of his hands and throws them to the other side of the bathroom, folding his arms across his chest. "Don't say anything."  
"Whatever you say," Steven says, smiling, he grabs Wallace from behind the knees and sweeps him up off his feet and into his arms. He pulls Wallace into a deep kiss before throwing the man over his own shoulders. Wallace was left breathless as he was carried out of the bathroom and back upstairs. He heard the splashing of water in the bathroom across from Wallaces room, so he could tell that Elizabeth was still occupied in her bath. Wallace felt his stomach tighten as Steven opened the door to his bedroom, revealing the dim candles and washed bedsheets. Steven laughs.  
"Wow," He chuckles. "You were expecting this?"  
Wallace bit his lip. "Shut up,"  
Steven laughs again, carrying him over to the bed and placing him down. Steven lays down beside him, pulling the covers over them both. Wallace is surprised as he watches Steven close his eyes. He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself. He knew that if he said something that Steven would tease him. Wallace decided to play along, and closes his eyes as well.  
Minutes pass. Wallace was about to give up into he felt something nibbling on his nose. He blinks, his turquoise eyes met with Stevens blue ones. The man was smiling at him, closer then ever.


	4. Not as planned

**Eep! Sorry for not updating in forever! Please enjoy! Sorry for the abrupt change between present and past tense, though...  
**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Wallace asked softly. He could very faintly make out the figure of the man laying right beside him, the moonlight highlighting his sharp features, his blue eyes glistening.  
"I'm an honest man, Wallace," Steven whispered, rolling ontop of him. Wallace gasped, finding himself caged underneath the other male. He stared up at him, blinking in disbelief. _Was this actually happening?_ "I stick to my word," He finished, laying both of his hands on either side of Wallace's face. His thumbs lightly caressed his cheekbones, making blood rush to the water master's face.  
"S-Steven..." Wallace whispered, looking up at him with sad turquoise eyes. "I-I-I..." He faded off, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his torso, his hands gripping pathetically onto Steven's bare back.  
Steven didn't say anything more, he just leaned down, planting a soft kiss on Wallace's collar bone. Wallace kept his eyes closed, scared that if he opened them, he would be alone, and that it would have just been a dream. None of this would have happened. Wallace could hardly bare the thought, he felt as if he was going to tremble underneath Steven's tender lips and melt into a puddle of nothing. He didn't care about any of the preparations he had made throughout the day. The scented candles, the chocolate, the _underwear_... In fact, those items were on the very back of his mind as Steven kissed a small trail up his neck, then nibbled on his jaw. Wallace knew he was thinking too much, for he was close to tears. He hated Steven so much, but yet there was this feeling... something that over ruled it. The thing that had made him hold on for so long, what had made him hold onto the hope that eventually Steven would...  
Wallace's thoughts were interupted as he felt Steven's hands sliding along his side, his fingers mapping his naked body. Wallace trembled lightly, digging his nails into Steven's back. "S-Steven... N-No! You don't have too..."  
"I want too," came the harsh voice.  
"Why?" Wallace whispered weakly, his voice growing small as Steven's hands explored his body.  
"I don't know. Let me figure that out," Steven replied, his voice softer then usual. Wallace asked nothing further, allowing Steven to play. His hands slid to his front, tracing the lines of Wallace's thin chest. He shuddered. Steven's curious fingers traced his pale skin, exploring every nook and cranny, almost as if he had never seen another male body before. Wallace closed his eyes tight, rolling his head to the side. Minutes of this passed, and Wallace couldn't help but notice Steven's hands gradually get slower before stopping all together. Wallace opened his eyes, looking at the man ontop of him. His expression was peaceful, his eyes closed. Wallace couldn't help but frown. _Had he really just fallen asleep...? So much for 'sticking to his word'..._ He thought to himself, then rolled Steven off of him. He slipped the blankets high over both of their bodies, pulling the well built man close to him. He buried his face into his chest, cherishing the moment. He wondered if Steven would even be there in the morning... Wallace shook the thought off, inhaling his clean scent. He would try to forget about all that had happened for now. The night was theirs.  
"I love you, Steven." Wallace murmured against the man's chest. His eyes were open, staring at nothing. He sorted through his feelings, filing through his brain as what he had just said sunk into his mind. Here he was, the all mighty champion of Hoenn, on the verge of tears in a _man's_ arms. Juan would never look at him again if he knew the current state of his elegant pupil, when in fact, there was no elegance in Wallace at all. Not right now. He was a pathetic puddle of emotions and tears, clinging to Steven as if he would never see the man again. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping man's neck, pressing their lips together tenderly. "I won't do this again, forgive me..."


	5. Sick of this

This is going to be terribly short. I'm so so sorry! I'm going to finish it soon!

* * *

_"O-Oh, Steven..." Parted lips cried out, longing and lusting. A voice that was normally so small, but not now. The blunette's voice was filled with so much passion. He wanted Steven to hear this. He wanted the man to understand him. "I-I... I love... you!"  
"I know," A rough voice whispered back against Wallace's parted pink lips. Wallace closed his eyes, his jaw falling further as he let out a soft cry against Steven's movements. The young champion trembled under Steven's rough hands, gripping him by his sides. Steven's breath was jagged and rough, escaping in exhausted sighs as their bodies tangled together, rocking the bed underneath them in a solid rhythm. Wallace let out another sob of pleasure, reaching up to clasp his hands on either side of Steven's face. Steven stared down at him, his blue eyes narrowed as he struggled to keep a straight face. Wallace's fingers slid down his cheeks, feeling the man's rough skin and unshaven stubble. His face was hot and a light shade of red, breaking away from his normal tanned skin tone. Steven grabbed Wallace's hands, then pinned them above his head. In response, the man arched his back high off the bed, pressing their bodies tight together as he burst into a vocal session of magnificent moans.  
"Steven! I-I'm... I'm co...! A-Aaah! Haa!" Wallace sobbed, looking up at Steven with huge, turquoise eyes. The last thing he saw was Steven's hard expression breaking, his jaw falling and his eyes closing. Wallace spiraled into climax, letting out a final scream as he slammed his eyes shut._

Wallace felt his eyes flutter open slowly, but he closed them again as the sunbeam shone directly on him. He let out a soft groan, rubbing his face. It took him a moment to come to his senses, and he remembered what had just happened. He blinked, rolling over to see an empty space beside him. He shook his head, figuring that the other man was probably just downstairs. As he slowly faded back to reality, Wallace then realized that his fantasy was only that. It was a dream. He cursed through his teeth, kicking off the soiled bedsheets as he grabbed his underwear from the floor. He pulled them on, then threw his bathrobe over his shoulder. He pulled the ties, then wandered slowly out of the bed room. He pattered down the stairs, looking around for Steven. The kitchen was empty. The livingroom was empty.  
Where was he?  
Checking the bathroom next, Wallace had no success. He even went as far as to looking in the pantry, but Steven was not there either. He pursed his lips, then looked over to the door. He couldn't help but notice there was only a single pair of shoes sitting on the mat. Shoes that belonged to Wallace himself.  
That could only mean one thing.  
Steven had... left again?  
Words could not describe the awful feeling. Wallace felt his chest turn, almost like a rag, before it sunk down to the bottom of his stomach. He clenched his teeth, his fists growing tight. How could Steven possibly... even after...?  
Wallace walked slowly over to the table, sitting down on one of the chairs. He slowly folded his arms over the table, then laid his head down. It seemed like his limbs were laced with lead, every movement was painful. He sat there for a moment, before he began to sob softly.  
This was too much to handle. Wallace couldn't deal with this anymore.  
He would leave tonight. He was going back to Sootopolis.


End file.
